7th Heaven
7th Heaven, sometimes referred to as Seventh Heaven and also known as Kyun prior to Epic Battle Fantasy 5, is Natalie's signature Limit Break in the . Description Upon using Kyun, the screen will switch to a close-up of Natalie doing a fanservice pose. The screen is then filled with stars before returning the the normal battle interface. In EBF5, Natalie is drawn in a more realistic style, showing full-body fanservice with a revealing version of the outfit she's currently wearing. If the Cleavage option is disabled, she will always be shown in full pajamas with a blue "Donut Touch" shirt(As shown in this video). Kyun is perhaps one of the most useful and versatile Limit Breaks in the series. It heals the entire team, removes all negative status effects as well as provides a massive boost in various stats, allowing the team to turn the tide of battle. Prior to EBF4, Kyun also applies equally strong debuffs to the foes, giving the player even more power. In EBF5, 7th Heaven also applies Lovable to Natalie, basically ensuring at least she survives the next round. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Kyun is Natalie's only Limit Break. It heals the entire team and buffs their , , and by 40%, as well as debuffs the same stats of the foes by the same 40%, ignoring their resistances. It is the only way to reliably counter the final boss' frequent buffs, as the boss cannot be led and other means of inflicting debuffs may be resisted. As Limit Breaks in EBF2 take longer to charge each time they are used, it can be advised to save Kyun until it's really needed. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |RdF = 10% -- |lvl1power = 15 |lvl1AP = 100 |lvl1StatusStrength = 15% |lvl2power = 20 |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl2StatusStrength = 20% |lvl3power = 30 |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl3StatusStrength = 30% |lvl4power = 40 |lvl4AP = 3000 |lvl4StatusStrength = 40% |lvl5power = 50 |lvl5AP = 10000 |lvl5StatusStrength = 50% |note = The "Heals status defects" part means only negative status effects, not stat debuffs. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Kyun no longer applies debuffs to enemies. |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 30 |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl1StatusStrength = 20% |lvl2power = 40 |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl2StatusStrength = 25% |lvl3power = 50 |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl3StatusStrength = 30% |lvl4power = 60 |lvl4AP = 3000 |lvl4StatusStrength = 40% |lvl5power = 70 |lvl5AP = 12000 |lvl5StatusStrength = 50% |note = The "Heals status problems" part means only negative status effects, not stat debuffs. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Kyun is now renamed 7th Heaven. It buffs more or less on par with the standard buffing moves, making it perfectly viable with the new buff mechanics, removing corresponding debuffs instead of being additive. (i.e., Having a 20% debuff and using Level 5 7th Heaven will give the full 70% buff and not 50%). It now has the ability to buff and heal allies in backup, and also grants Natalie the Lovable status to keep her from being targeted by single-target attacks. |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 30 |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl1StatusStrength = 30% |lvl2power = 40 |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl2StatusStrength = 40% |lvl3power = 50 |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl3StatusStrength = 50% |lvl4power = 60 |lvl4AP = 3000 |lvl4StatusStrength = 60% |lvl5power = 70 |lvl5AP = 10000 |lvl5StatusStrength = 70% |note = Also gives 2x Lovable to Natalie. }} Trivia * The Kyun animation is a rather iconic eyecandy, and is a reference to the My Boyfriend is a Pilot song from the Macross Frontier anime, where "Kyun" is repeatedly said. * The final animation for 7th Heaven is quite different from the pre-release version as can be seen here. Both versions were drawn by Ronja. * Using 7th Heaven when fighting a battered Lance on his third and final encounter makes him Surrender and earns the Seduction Medal. * The name "7th Heaven" may be a reference to a bar owned by Tifa Lockhart in Final Fantasy VII of the same name. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Limit Breaks Category:Natalie Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5